Why her?
by Princess-Anime
Summary: Mimi loves Tai, Tai loves Sora.. that it until he finally opens to his eyes to what's in front of himMichi
1. rude awakening

A knock on the door was heard, followed by some untimed foot steps. The light brown hair girl gets up from her chair and slowly walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and see that it is him, her long time crush. He is just standing there swaying back and forth waiting for her. A smile comes to her lips and her cinnamon eyes twinkles with happiness. Mimi opens the door, and he stumbled forwards.

"What are you doing here..." she is cut off with a passionate kiss. Her very fantasy was coming true. His chocolate eyes met hers cinnamon ones. They stumbled to the bedroom kissing passionately

"Mmm Taichi…" she moans…

She doesn't care that he smells of alcohol, or that fact that he is drunk. She was just happy living in the moment with him.

He keeps kissing her as they move around the house. His tongue overlaps her lips asking for entrance to deepen the kiss. She allows it, and let out a small moan as he tastes her. They stumble down the hallway and turn left to her room. Mimi lets out a small cry as her head hit her bedroom door. She regained her composure, and turns the knob. Taichi pushes her into the room and move towards the bed. The room is fairly dark but they don't care as they start taking off their clothing in a hurry. In no time, the young men falls to the ground and Mimi giggles to herself.

"Tai… only you" with that she picks him put and puts him on the bed.

She gets in the bed, and covers them both up. She turned to him and wraps her arms around him. With that she falls asleep. In her mind, everything is perfect and she couldn't stop smiling. Her love is in her bed and she is on cloud nine.

That is until she starts to hear some moaning and something grabbing her. Taichi starts kissing her passionately.

_'T__hese kissed should be illegal.__'_ She thinks to herself as she enjoys the attention. Then her thoughts are cut off by his next words "Oh Sora… I love you soooo much" he mumbles out. Mimi jumped up and ran to the bathroom crying, each salty tear hitting the bathroom tiles.


	2. Tai's POV

hey guys... sorry for not updating like I would.. but I my net is cut off till the 29th, but from now on I will try my best to update more often.

Disclaimer - I do not own digimon. but I do own a pair of shoes... and my computer.. aywho...

* * *

Chapter 2

**Tai's POV**

"boy am I drunk" Yamato stated out loudly.

"yeah man….. same here" I said.

I knew I needed to leave, so when I was about to grab my jacket someone grabbed my arm. I looked up to see Sora.

"why are you leaving so early Tai?"

"well, I was about to leave until you showed up." Nice…. Couldn't go any smoother. I thought.

"well, I have some great news. Matt finally asked me out."

"what about what we had, so said you needed time, and take things slowly that is.." I was cut off by her next words

"well, I really liked Yamato, and want to start something with him, I think it might be magical."

Stabbed… right in the heart, she just broke my heart unto a million little pieces with that single statement. I grabbed my jacket and ran out of there as fast as I can ( A.N. I don't really like Sora, don't know why, but its true to me she seems kinda like a slut or something…. Don't judge me…lol)

After a few blocks of running, well.. in other peoples opinion, stumbling down from side to side on the sidewalk. I made it to the front of Mimi's building. I needed somewhere to crash tonight. My place was across town. Not the kinda trip a drunk should make in this state.

I walked across the Lobby, still heartbroken, but Mimi always talked to me about my problems. I could sure use her shoulder to cry on right about now. I pressed the little button to the 14th floor. As soon as the elevator doors opened I walked to her apartment. I was now swaying back and forth trying to keep my balance. After a few moments, Mimi opened the door, she was in her pink lacey see through lingerie her top if you would call it that was just a bra with a pink see through material like that showed off her toned stomach, and her bottoms well… ok.. yeah.. bottoms was just a pink underwear that matched the top half, and he was wearing pink fuzzy slippers. She was an image of perfection.

Something came over me, I couldn't help myself. I just stumbled over to her and in my mind carefully placed my lips on to hers, but to her it seemed most likely a sloppy job. But instead of pushing me off like I had suspected she kissed me right back. We slowly made our way to the bedroom, I licked her lips begging for entrance, she opened her mouth, so I deepened the kiss. The next thing I know we are in bed, I started grabbing her and kissing her again, I had the words in my mind I was going to say 'OMG.. Mimi.. I love you soo much.'.. but it came out with Sora's name instead. She looked at me with those cinnamon eyes and bolted to bathroom. So here I lay listening to her cry. My heart never felt like this before. I thought I loved Sora. Why does Mimi affect me more. Ok.. she just left the bathroom, and she is looking in here, I close my eyes to maybe avoid the awkward moment we just shared. She goes to the closet grabs a pillow and blanket and walk to the living. So here I am … laying in Mimi's bed, I came here to talk to her. But instead I feel more worse then what I started off with. Boy do I ever sober up fast. I have a lot of thinking to do tonight. The morning is going to be awkward..

* * *

please review.. it makes me wanna write more...

Arigatou

Princess-anime


End file.
